El Rey León
El Rey León es la trigésima segunda película animada creada por los estudios Disney. Fue estrenada el 24 de junio de 1994. La película gira en torno a un joven león de África llamado Simba, que aprende cuál es su lugar en el "Ciclo de la vida" luchando contra varios obstáculos hasta convertirse en el legítimo rey. La trama está basada en la tragedia Hamlet, de William Shakespeare. Argumento La historia de El rey león se desarrolla en un reino africano llamado Pride Lands, donde un león gobierna a los otros animales como rey. Al comienzo de la película, Rafiki, un chamán de mandriles, unge a Simba, el cachorro recién nacido del Rey Mufasa y la Reina Sarabi, y lo presenta a un grupo de animales en Pride Rock, mientras tanto, el hermano menor de Mufasa, Scar, decidió no asistir a la ceremonia, molesto porque ya no es el heredero del trono. Queriendo que el título fuera suyo, planea matar a Simba. Meses después, Mufasa lleva a Simba a las Tierras del Orgullo, enseñándole sobre el "Círculo de la Vida", el delicado equilibrio que afecta a todos los seres vivos. Más tarde, Scar le cuenta a Simba sobre el cementerio de elefantes, un lugar donde Mufasa le ha advertido que no vaya. Simba le pregunta a su madre si puede ir al pozo de agua con su mejor amiga, Nala. Sarabi y la madre de Nala, Sarafina están de acuerdo, pero solo si el mayordomo de Mufasa, el cálao Zazu, va con ellos. Simba y Nala eluden la supervisión de Zazu y en su lugar van al cementerio. Allí, los cachorros son perseguidos por Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, los hombres de hiena manchada de Scar que intentan matarlos pero son rescatados por Mufasa, quien fue convocado por Zazu. Después de enviar a Nala y Zazu de regreso a Pride Rock, Mufasa regaña a Simba por ponerse en peligro a sí mismo ya Nala, antes de enseñarle acerca de los Grandes Reyes del Pasado, quienes desprecian la vida de las estrellas. Más tarde esa noche, Scar gana la lealtad de las hienas afirmando que si él se convierte en rey, "nunca volverán a tener hambre". Al trazar más, Scar reúne más hienas formando un ejército. Algún tiempo después, Scar atrae a Simba a un desfiladero en busca de una "sorpresa de su padre" y luego señala que las hienas crean una estampida de ñus en el desfiladero donde se encuentra Simba. Mufasa, alertado por una cicatriz increíblemente dramática, corre para rescatar a Simba de la estampida. Él salva a su hijo, pero se deja aferrado al borde de un acantilado, lo que hace que Scar lo arroje a la estampida que se encuentra abajo para su muerte. Scar convence a Simba de que él fue el responsable de la muerte de su propio padre, y recomienda que huya de las Tierras del Orgullo, para nunca volver. Para agravar esto, Scar envía una vez más las hienas para matar a Simba, pero cuando Simba alcanza un terraplén espinoso, lo dejaron escapar, lanzando amenazas de que lo matarán si lo vuelven a ver. Esa noche, en Pride Rock, Scar informa al orgullo que tanto Mufasa como Simba murieron en la estampida, y que él asume el trono como el rey más cercano. Después de convertirse en rey, Scar cumple su promesa a las hienas y les permite entrar a The Pride Lands. Luego informa al orgullo que estarán cazando para alimentar tanto a ellas como a las hienas. Simba se derrumba en un desierto lejano donde Timon y Pumbaa lo encuentran inconsciente, un dúo suricato-warthog que cría a Simba bajo su estilo de vida despreocupado "Hakuna Matata". Cuando Simba se ha convertido en un adulto joven, los salva de una leona hambrienta que se revela como Nala. Simba muestra a Nala en su casa y los dos comienzan a enamorarse. Nala luego le dice que el reinado tiránico de Scar ha convertido a las Tierras del Orgullo en un desierto estéril; ella exige que Simba deba regresar y ocupar el lugar que le corresponde como rey, pero Simba se niega, todavía culpable de supuestamente haber causado la muerte de su padre. Rafiki llega y persuade a Simba para que regrese a las Tierras del Orgullo, ayudado por la presencia de Mufasa en las estrellas. Después de un consejo de Rafiki y el fantasma de su padre, Simba, seguido de Nala, Timon y Pumba, regresa a casa. Una vez de regreso en Pride Rock, Simba con Timon, Pumbaa y Nala, se horroriza al ver la condición de las Tierras del Orgullo. Lo que una vez fue un paraíso exuberante ahora era un páramo muerto. Con los leones sobre caza, sus presas finalmente abandonaron las Tierras del Orgullo, causando hambre en el orgullo. Después de ver a Scar golpear a su madre, Simba anuncia su regreso. En respuesta, Simba se enfrenta a Scar, quien obliga a Simba a confesar que es responsable de la muerte de Mufasa. Scar luego obliga a Simba a cruzar el borde de Pride Rock, justo cuando un rayo inicia un fuego debajo. Mientras Simba cuelga sobre el borde de Pride Rock, Scar le susurra a Simba que mató a Mufasa. Enfurecido, Simba salta y sujeta a Scar al suelo, obligándolo a admitir la verdad ante los demás. Luego se libra una furiosa batalla entre las hienas y las leonas, Timon y Pumba, lo que da como resultado que Simba acorrala a Scar. En medio de su lucha, Scar trata de culpar subrepticiamente a las hienas, pero las hienas escuchan su conversación con Simba. Simba le ordena a Scar que huya de las Tierras del Orgullo. Scar pretende irse pero se vuelve para atacar a Simba, lo que resulta en un duelo final. Simba finalmente triunfa sobre su tío dándole la vuelta y lo patea sobre un acantilado bajo. Scar sobrevive a la caída, pero se encuentra rodeado por las hienas ahora resentidas. Las hienas rodean a su caído líder traidor. Scar frenéticamente trata de absolverse, pero las hienas lo ignoran, lo atacan y lo matan, mientras las llamas se elevan a su alrededor. Con Scar y las hienas desaparecidas, y con el legítimo rey en su lugar, se restauran las Tierras del Orgullo que se está volviendo verde con vida nuevamente. La película concluye con Rafiki presentando al recién nacido cachorro de Simba y Nala en el aire, continuando así el Círculo de la Vida. Personajes * [[Simba|'Simba']]: Protagonista principal de la Película, hijo de los reyes leones Mufasa y Sarabi por lo tanto futuro gobernante de las praderas, sobrino de Scar. (Chris Sanders fue el creador y animador supervisor del personaje) * [[Scar|'Scar']]: principal antagonista de la película, hermano menor celoso e intrigante de Mufasa y tío de Simba que desea el trono. (Su diseño corrió a cargo de Andreas Deja). * [[Nala|'Nala']]: Amiga de la infancia de Simba y su compañera sentimental durante el transcurso de la película. Ella es la deuteragonista de la película.(los supervisores de animación fueron Aaron Blaise y Anthony DeRosa para las versiones de joven y adulta). * [[Mufasa|'Mufasa']]: Rey de las praderas, compañero de Sarabi y padre de Simba. (El animador Tony Fucile supervisó el diseño del personaje). * [[Timon|'Timon']]' y Pumbaa': son un dúo cómico que viven bajo la filosofía de "Hakuna Matata". Se convierten en guardianes provisionales de Simba durante su exilio. Son los tritagonistas y el relieve cómico de la película. ** Timón: un suricato ensimismado y ocurrente. (El supervisor en el proceso de animación fue Michael Surrey). ** Pumba: un inocente y oloroso facóquero que sufre flatulencias y es el mejor amigo de Timón. (Tony Bancroft fue el encargado de animación). * [[Rafiki|'Rafiki']]: 'Un mandril "chamán" sabio responsable de aconsejar a la familia real, demás de presentar formalmente ante los animales del reino al príncipe o princesa al momento de nacer.(La tarea de animación corrió a cargo de James Baxter). * [[Zazu|'Zazu]]:''' es un toco piquirrojo leal que sirve como mayordomo de Mufasa.(La animación del personaje recayó en Ellen Woodbury). * '''Shenzi, Banzai y Ed: son un trio de villanas hienas secuaces de Scar. Sirven como los antagonistas secundarios de la película. (Alex Kupershmidt y David Burgess fueron los supervisores de animación de las hienas). ** Shenzi: una hembra de carácter insolente e irritable, y líder del trío. ** Banzai: un macho agresivo y de carácter impulsivo. ** Ed: un macho de temperamento lerdo que no habla, solo ríe. * Sarabi: es la compañera de Mufasa, madre de Simba y líder de las leonas. (El animador Russ Edmonds supervisó su diseño). * Sarafina: madre de Nala. Su nombre se da sólo en los créditos finales de la película y sólo aparece en una escena en donde conversa con Sarabi. Desarrollo La idea de The Lion King fue concebida a fines de 1988 durante una conversación entre Jeffrey Katzenberg, Roy E. Disney y Peter Schneider en un avión a Europa para promocionar a Oliver & Company. Durante la conversación, surgió el tema de una historia ambientada en África, y Katzenberg se lanzó inmediatamente a la idea. El productor Thomas Schumacher, que acababa de completar The Rescuers Down Under, decidió unirse al proyecto "porque los leones son geniales". La idea fue desarrollada por Charlie Fink, vicepresidente de asuntos creativos de Walt Disney Feature Animation. Katzenberg decidió agregar elementos relacionados con la mayoría de edad y la muerte, e ideas de experiencias de la vida personal, como algunas de sus pruebas en su camino lleno de baches en la política, diciendo sobre la película: "Es un poco sobre mí". En noviembre de ese año, Thomas Disch (autor de The Brave Little Toaster) escribió un tratamiento titulado King of Kalahari, y luego Linda Woolverton pasó un año escribiendo borradores del guión, que se tituló King of the Beasts y luego King of the Jungle. La versión original de la película era muy diferente de la película final. La trama se centró en una batalla entre leones y babuinos, con Scar como líder de los babuinos, Rafiki como guepardo y Timon y Pumba como amigos de la infancia de Simba. Simba tampoco abandonaría el reino, sino que se convertiría en un "personaje perezoso, desaliñado y horrible" debido a las manipulaciones de Scar, por lo que Simba podría ser derrocado después de la mayoría de edad. El director de Oliver & Company, George Scribner, fue el director inicial de la película, y posteriormente se unió Roger Allers, quien fue el protagonista principal de La bella y la bestia en octubre de 1991. Allers llevó a Brenda Chapman, quien se convertiría en la jefa de la película. historia. Posteriormente, varios de los miembros principales del equipo, incluidos Allers, Scribner, Hahn, Chapman y el diseñador de producción Chris Sanders, viajaron al Parque Nacional Hell's Gate en Kenia para estudiar y obtener una apreciación del entorno de la película. Después de seis meses de trabajo de desarrollo de la historia, Scribner decidió abandonar el proyecto, ya que se enfrentó con Allers y los productores en su decisión de convertir la película en un musical, ya que la intención de Scribner era hacer una película documental más centrada en los aspectos naturales. Rob Minkoff reemplazó a Scribner, y el productor Don Hahn se unió a la producción. Hahn encontró el guión desenfocado y sin un tema claro, y después de establecer el tema principal como "salir de la infancia y enfrentarse a las realidades del mundo", solicitó una revisión final. Allers, Minkoff, Chapman y Hahn luego reescribieron la historia en dos semanas de reuniones con los directores Kirk Wise y Gary Trousdale, quienes acababan de terminar Bella y la bestia. El guión también cambió su título de King of the Jungle a The Lion King, ya que el escenario no era la jungla sino la sabana. Producción En un primer momento, El Rey León se tituló El Rey de la Selva. . Como ocurrió en una de las primeras películas, Bambi, los animadores estudiaron animales reales como referencia, y algunos de los directores viajaron a Kenia para observar el hábitat natural que se mostraría en la película.El Rey León: Edición especial en DVD, (2003) Disco 2, 'Production Research Trip' El uso significativo de ordenadores en la película sirvió para que los creadores presentaran su visión de una manera innovadora. El uso más evidente de la animación por ordenador se aprecia en la secuencia de la "estampida de ñus". Varios personajes diferentes de ñus fueron creados con un programa de ordenador de 3D, multiplicados en cientos, tratados para parecer dibujados con trayectorias aleatorias al bajar la ladera para simular el real e impredecible movimiento de una manada. Una multiplicación parecida ocurre en el número musical "Be Prepared" con hienas idénticas en movimiento.El Rey León: Edición especial en DVD, (2003) Disco 2, 'Computer Animation' Por un momento, El Rey León fue considerado como un proyecto secundario a Pocahontas, ya que ambos se estaban produciendo al mismo tiempo. La mayoría del personal de Disney prefirió trabajar en Pocahontas creyendo que, de los dos, era el proyecto de mayor prestigio y éxito. .El Rey León: Edición especial en DVD, (2003) Disco 2, 'Origins' Mientras que las dos películas eran éxitos comerciales y de crítica, El Rey León obtuvo mayores reacciones positivas y más beneficios que Pocahontas. The Lion King fue la primera película animada de Disney en ser una historia original, en lugar de estar basada en un trabajo ya existente. Los cineastas han dicho que la historia de El rey león se inspiró en las historias de José y Moisés de la Biblia y Hamlet de William Shakespeare. A pesar de estas afirmaciones, la historia no se basó en los trabajos mencionados, ya que en realidad se inspiró más en el comportamiento real del animal. Durante el verano de 1992, el equipo se unió a la guionista Irene Mecchi, y un segundo guionista, Jonathan Roberts, se unió unos meses más tarde. Mecchi y Roberts se encargaron del proceso de revisión, resolvieron problemas emocionales no resueltos en el guión y agregaron el negocio del cómic para Pumba, Timon y las hienas. El letrista Tim Rice trabajó estrechamente con el equipo de escritores, volando a California al menos una vez al mes, ya que sus canciones necesitaban trabajar en la continuidad narrativa. Las letras de Rice, que se modificaron hasta el final de la producción, incluso se fijaron en los guiones gráficos durante el desarrollo. Las reescrituras fueron frecuentes, con el animador Andreas Deja diciendo que las escenas completadas se entregarían solo para que la respuesta fuera que las partes debían ser reanimadas debido a los cambios en el diálogo. Animación El desarrollo de The Lion King comenzó simultáneamente con Pocahontas, en el que la mayoría de los animadores de Walt Disney Feature Animation decidieron trabajar en su lugar, creyendo que sería el más prestigioso y exitoso de los dos. Los artistas de la historia tampoco tenían mucha fe en el proyecto, con Brenda Chapman declarando que se mostraba reacia a aceptar el trabajo "porque la historia no era muy buena", y la escritora Burny Mattinson le dijo al compañero de trabajo Joe Ranft sobre la película que "No sé quién va a querer ver eso". La mayoría de los animadores principales estaban haciendo su primer trabajo importante supervisando a un personaje, o tenían mucho interés en animar a un animal. Trece de estos animadores supervisores, tanto en California como en Florida, fueron responsables de establecer las personalidades y establecer el tono de los personajes principales de la película. La animación de los personajes principales incluye a Mark Henn en Simba joven, Ruben A. Aquino en Simba adulto, Andreas Deja en Scar, Aaron Blaise en Nala joven, Anthony DeRosa en Nala adulto y Tony Fucile en Mufasa. Casi 20 minutos de la película, incluida la secuencia "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", fueron animados en las instalaciones de Disney-MGM Studios. En última instancia, más de 600 artistas, animadores y técnicos contribuyeron a The Lion King en el transcurso de su producción. Semanas antes de que se estrenara la película, la producción se vio afectada por el terremoto de Northridge en 1994, que cerró el estudio y obligó a los animadores a terminar su trabajo desde casa. Los animadores de personajes estudiaron animales de la vida real como referencia, como se hizo para la película de 1942 de Disney, Bambi. Jim Fowler, reconocido experto en vida silvestre, visitó los estudios en varias ocasiones con una variedad de leones y otros habitantes de la sabana para hablar sobre el comportamiento y ayudar a los animadores a dar a sus dibujos una sensación auténtica. Las Tierras del Orgullo se basan en el parque nacional de Kenia visitado por la tripulación. Las distancias focales y las lentes variadas se emplearon para diferir de la representación habitual de África en los documentales, que emplean teleobjetivos para disparar a la vida silvestre desde la distancia. La sensación épica se inspiró en los estudios conceptuales del artista Hans Bacher, que, siguiendo la solicitud de realismo de Scribner, intentaron representar efectos como destellos de lentes, y las obras de los pintores Charles Marion Russell, Frederic Remington y Maxfield Parrish. Dado que los personajes no estaban antropomorfizados en términos de postura, todos los animadores tuvieron que aprender a dibujar animales de cuatro patas, y el desarrollo de la historia y el personaje se realizó mediante el uso de tomas más largas siguiendo a los personajes. El uso de las computadoras ayudó a los realizadores a presentar su visión de nuevas maneras. El uso más notable de la animación por computadora se encuentra en la secuencia "wildebeest stampede". Varios personajes de ñus distintos se crearon en un programa de computadora en 3D, se multiplicaron en cientos, se colocaron en celulosa para que pareciera una animación dibujada y se les asignaron caminos aleatorios por la ladera de una montaña para simular el movimiento real e impredecible de una manada. Cinco animadores y técnicos especialmente entrenados pasaron más de dos años creando la secuencia de estampida de dos minutos y medio. Otros usos de la animación por computadora se realizaron a través de CAPS, que ayudó a simular los movimientos de la cámara, como el seguimiento de tomas, y se empleó en la coloración, la iluminación y los efectos de partículas. La compleja escena de estampida de ñus tardó casi tres años en animarse. Banda sonora The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack es la banda sonora original de la película animada de Disney de 1994, The Lion King. Contiene canciones de la película escrita por Elton John y Tim Rice, y una partitura compuesta por Hans Zimmer y complementada con música tradicional africana y elementos de coros organizados por Lebo M. Elton John tiene un doble papel de intérprete para varias pistas incluyendo "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" durante los créditos finales. Los artistas adicionales incluyen a Carmen Twillie, Jason Weaver, Rowan Atkinson, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeremy Irons, Cheech Marin, Jim Cummings, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella y Sally Dworsky. El álbum fue lanzado el 27 de abril de 1994 en CD y cassette de audio. La banda sonora se grabó en tres países diferentes: los EE. UU., Los EE. UU. Y Sudáfrica. Es el álbum de bandas sonoras más vendido de una película animada en los Estados Unidos con más de 7 millones de copias vendidas, con 4,934,000 copias vendidas en 1994. El 28 de febrero de 1995, Disney lanzó un álbum titulado Rhythm of the Pride Lands, que presentaba canciones y actuaciones inspiradas en la película, pero que no aparecían en ella. Centrándose en las influencias africanas en la música original de la película, la mayoría de las pistas fueron del compositor africano Lebo M, cantadas parcial o totalmente en varias lenguas africanas. Varias canciones incluidas en el álbum se usarían en otros proyectos relacionados con The Lion King, como el musical de escenario y las secuelas directas al video (por ejemplo, "He Lives In You" se usó como la canción de apertura de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, y una reencarnación de "Warthog Rhapsody", llamada "Eso es todo lo que necesito", en The Lion King 1½). Rhythm of the Pride Lands se emitió inicialmente en una cantidad muy limitada, pero hubo un relanzamiento en 2003 incluido en algunas versiones internacionales de la banda sonora de la edición especial de The Lion King, con una pista adicional. Además, The Lion King Expanded Score contiene música instrumental nunca antes lanzada de la partitura original de Hans Zimmer. Una versión ampliada de la banda sonora de The Lion King, con 30 minutos de material inédito, se lanzó como parte de la serie Walt Disney Records: The Legacy Collection el 24 de junio de 2014. En 2014, Hot Topic lanzó un disco de vinilo con imágenes del banda sonora. Recepción La entusiasta recepción del público al primer trailer de Lion King, que consistió únicamente en la secuencia de apertura con la canción "Circle of Life", sugirió que la película sería muy exitosa. Si bien The Lion King y Pocahontas fueron éxitos comerciales, The Lion King recibió comentarios más positivos y obtuvo mayores ingresos que Pocahontas, lanzado un año después. El Rey León se convirtió en la película más taquillera de 1994 en todo el mundo, y la segunda más alta en los Estados Unidos (detrás de Forrest Gump). La película inicialmente ganó $ 312,855,561 a nivel nacional, incluyendo un breve retorno a los cines en noviembre de 1994, y agregando en su reimpresión IMAX 2002 el total nacional es de $ 328,541,776. Hasta ahora, con las transmisiones en 3-D, la película ahora está en $ 422,782,411 en los Estados Unidos, con otros $ 528,800,000 en otros países, por un total de $ 987,483,777 a partir del 9 de enero de 2012. Con el relanzamiento en 2011, saltó del 23 al 9º de todos los tiempos en total bruto en los Estados Unidos. El Rey León obtuvo una aclamación crítica y en Rotten Tomatoes, según las 61 revisiones recopiladas, la película tiene un índice de aprobación general del 92%, con una puntuación media ponderada de 8/10. Entre Crema de la cosecha de Rotten Tomatoes, que consta de críticos populares y notables de los principales periódicos, sitios web, programas de radio y televisión, la película tiene un índice de aprobación general del 100 por ciento. En comparación, Metacritic, que asigna una calificación estándar de 0-100 a las críticas de los críticos principales, calculó una puntuación promedio de 84 de las 13 revisiones que recopiló. Premios The Lion King recibió muchas nominaciones a los premios, incluido el Premio de la Academia a la Mejor Puntuación Original (por Hans Zimmer) y el Premio del Globo de Oro a la Mejor Película, Musical o Comedia, ambas ganadoras. En particular, la canción "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" de Elton John y Tim Rice ganó el Premio de la Academia a la Mejor Canción Original, el Globo de Oro a la Mejor Canción Original, el BMI Film Music Award y el Premio Grammy a la Mejor Interpretación Vocal Masculino. Los premios fueron los siguientes: *premios de la Academia **Mejor guión original **La mejor canción original para "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *Premios Globo de Oro **Mejor película - Musical o comedia **Mejor puntuación original **La mejor canción original para "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" **Mejor canción original para "Circle of Life" *Premios Annie **Mejor largometraje de animación **Mejor logro por voz Actuando con Jeremy Irons por expresar Scar **Mejor logro individual por contribución de historias en el campo de la animación *BMI Film & TV Awards **BMI Film Music Award por "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" **La canción más interpretada de una película "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *premio Grammy **Mejor actuación vocal masculina para Elton John por "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *Premios Kids 'Choice **Película favorita En 2005, The Lion King fue elegido séptimo en la encuesta de los 100 mejores dibujos animados de Channel 4 en el Reino Unido, detrás de Los Simpson, Tom y Jerry, South Park, Toy Story, Family Guy y Shrek. Curiosidades *La película sería actualmente la 17ª película de animación más taquillera de todos los tiempos del mundo si esta y ninguna otra película se haya reeditado. **El equipo que trabajaba en la película era supuestamente el "equipo B" de Disney, que estaba "ocupado" mientras que el "equipo A" trabajaba en Pocahontas (1995), en el que la producción tenía muchas esperanzas. Al final resultó que, "The Lion King" se convirtió en un gran éxito crítico y comercial, mientras que "Pocahontas" se reunió con críticas mixtas y una taquilla mucho más baja. *Esta película mantuvo el récord por ser la película de animación más taquillera de todos los tiempos, hasta que fue superada por Toy Story 3 (2010) en 2010, y luego fue superada por Frozen (2013) en 2013, ambas películas de Disney. Sin embargo, la película sigue siendo la película animada en 2D más taquillera de todos los tiempos. *Es la película más vendida de todos los tiempos, con más de 55 millones de copias vendidas hasta la fecha. *Se crearon más de miles de páginas de guión gráfico para The Lion King. La mayoría de las películas de Disney tienen más de 12 mil guiones gráficos y 10 mil guiones gráficos. Sin embargo, tardó un año y medio en el guión gráfico, y es posible que Disney haya hecho demasiados guiones gráficos para sus películas. *Esta es la primera vez que se ve polvo real en una película de Disney. *Esta es la quinta película en tener un elenco completamente no humano. *La película es uno de los primeros intentos de Disney de animar el cabello y la piel, debido a que su tecnología crea la piel. **Simba tiene 2.433.358 piezas de cabello. *El Rey León fue la primera película en ser traducida al portugués europeo y la única película de Disney que se tradujo en zulú por su lanzamiento en África. *La película y su secuela directa al video son las únicas características animadas de Disney de la época del "Renacimiento de Disney" que no tienen humanos en la película. *Varios leones con el mismo tipo de Nala aparecen cuando luchan por última vez. *A diferencia de los otros leones, las garras de Scar siempre se muestran a lo largo de la película. *A pesar de que el escenario es definitivamente África, hay algunas anomalías menores en la selección de las especies animales representadas en la película. En la secuencia del "círculo de la vida", las hormigas cortadoras de hojas se ven arrastrándose sobre una rama, aunque las hormigas cortadoras de hojas no solo se encuentran en América del Sur, sino que son endémicas allí. También Timon es un suricato, y se encuentran en partes de Namibia y en toda Sudáfrica, a millas del Parque Nacional Hell's Gate, donde el escenario principal de la película está fuertemente modelado. * La línea, ""What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" Fue improvisada por Nathan Lane. **Originalmente, el baile de Hula con Timon iba a ser un baile de discoteca similar al Fiebre del sábado por la noche (1977). *Unas pocas semanas antes de que la película comenzara, Elton John recibió una proyección especial. Al darse cuenta de que la canción de amor de la película se había dejado de lado, presionó con éxito a Jeffrey Katzenberg para que volviera a poner la canción. Más tarde, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" le ganó un Premio de la Academia a la mejor canción original. **Elton John y Tim Rice se sorprendieron un poco al ver que los productores originalmente pretendían tener su balada de amor ganadora del Oscar "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" como un dúo entre Timon y Pumbaa. *En los primeros borradores, Scar era un león pícaro sin relación con Mufasa. Eventualmente, sin embargo, los autores de la historia pensaron que relacionarlo con Mufasa sería más interesante, una amenaza interna. Es por eso que Scar y Mufasa difieren tanto; no fueron diseñados originalmente para ser relacionados. *Varios nombres de personajes se basan en palabras en swahili: **Simba - león **Nala - regalo **Sarabi - espejismo **Rafiki - amigo **Pumbaa - simplón / débil **Shenzi - bárbaro / grosero / incivilizado / salvaje *La letra para el canto de apertura de "The Circle of Life" es: "Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba / Sithi uhm ingonyama / Nants ingonyama bagithi baba / Sithi uhhmm ingonyama / Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba / Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw enamabala". Esto se traduce como: "Aquí viene un león, Padre / Oh, sí, es un león / Aquí viene un león, Padre / Oh, sí, es un león / Un león Vamos a conquistar / Un león Un león y un leopardo ven a este lugar abierto ". *Originalmente, Scar iba a enviar a Nala como un león completamente crecido lejos de Pride Rock porque ignoraba sus enfoques románticos, después de lo cual encuentra a Simba viva y bien con Timon y Pumba. Esta idea fue finalmente abandonada, ya que el acoso sexual fue considerado impropio en una película familiar y pudo haber obtenido la calificación PG-13 de la película y se demoró demasiado en finalizarla. Sin embargo, la adaptación musical del escenario incluye este desarrollo de la trama como parte de los esfuerzos de la directora Julie Taymor por expandir la presencia de los personajes femeninos en la historia. *Frank Welker proporcionó todos los rugidos de león. No se utilizó una sola grabación de un rugido de león real porque los productores querían rugidos de sonido específicos para cada león. *La última película de Disney que será supervisada por Jeffrey Katzenberg antes de partir para formar DreamWorks. *Originalmente, la película iba a ser sobre un conflicto entre leones y babuinos, y Scar iba a ser el líder babuino. Rafiki, el mandril en la película, iba a ser un guepardo. *Varios animadores de Disney fueron a África para estudiar el comportamiento y la interacción de los animales en la naturaleza. Un león adulto y un cachorro también fueron traídos al estudio de animación como modelos para la anatomía y la musculatura. *Aunque todos los animales son obviamente antropomorfos en la película, a las hienas (como los personajes villanos) se les dio el extremo corto de la vara de la realidad. De hecho, las hienas manchadas se consideran iguales a los leones en términos de inteligencia y ferocidad. Tienen una estructura social igualmente intrincada y es menos probable que maten a su propia especie que los leones (las matriarcas del clan hiena permiten muy poca agresión intraespecífica). Además, mientras que las hienas son representadas como carroñeros casi completos, en realidad los leones eliminan las muertes de las hienas tanto (si no más) que las hienas que el león mata. *El guión original incluía varios caracteres que fueron cortados. Había otro cachorro de león llamado Mee-Too, un zorro de orejas de murciélago y un rinoceronte con un garrapata en la espalda. De hecho, el tickbird se mantuvo y evolucionó en Zazu. Múltiples personajes terminaron desechados para la versión final de la primera película: un hermano pequeño para Nala, un segundo suricata, el padre de Nala (que habría sido líder de otro orgullo), Joka, una pitón del rock que habría actuado como un cuarto lacayo para Scar y un zorro de orejas de murciélago llamado Bhati, por ejemplo. El hermano de Nala, Mheetu, en particular, tenía un papel importante, sirviendo como un personaje para que Nala protegiera de las hienas y Scar. Mheetu también habría sido atraído a la garganta, haciendo que Simba intentara salvarlo. Sin embargo, él falla, causando que Mufasa los rescate, llevando a su muerte. *Se suponía que la apertura original de la película era una secuencia silenciosa y pesada en el diálogo. Cuando el compositor Hans Zimmer preparó su interpretación de Circle of Life, hizo una versión extendida para que tuviera cierta flexibilidad en cuanto a qué cortar para la película. Los animadores estaban tan impresionados con el trabajo que decidieron cambiar el comienzo a la secuencia que se ve actualmente para poder usar todo el trabajo que Zimmer preparó. *Pumbaa fue el primer personaje de las películas de Disney que exhibió flatulencias. *La madre de Nala se llama Sarafina. El nombre nunca se usa en la película; sin embargo, sí aparece en los créditos y en piezas de mercadería basadas en la película, incluidas las tarjetas de intercambio emitidas en Burger King para una promoción basada en Lion King. *Casi 20 minutos de la película fueron animados en los estudios Disney-MGM. En última instancia, más de 600 artistas, animadores y técnicos contribuyeron a The Lion King en su extenso programa de producción. Se crearon más de un millón de dibujos para la película, incluidos 1.197 fondos pintados a mano y 119.058 fotogramas de película con colores individuales. *El concepto original para el diseño de producción era estilizar los fondos para invocar la naturaleza colorida y gráfica de los patrones de telas africanas y el arte tribal. Sin embargo, esto le dio a la película una calidad demasiado estilizada, por lo que el equipo de producción optó por la sensación épica y mística que vemos en la película de hoy. *Para su lanzamiento en DVD de la Edición Platino, se grabó y animó una nueva canción. "The Morning Report" fue escrito para el musical de Broadway por Elton John y Tim Rice . Escribieron otras dos canciones para la obra, "Chow Down" y "The Madness of King Scar". 'Errores' *Al principio, se muestra a Rafiki subiendo por la roca para saludar a Mufasa. Pero desde cualquier otro tiro más largo de la roca, es obvio que no hay manera de que alguien pueda escalarlo desde el frente. *Antes de asumir el trono, Simba camina por Pride Rock. Zazu se inclina ante Simba y, aunque su boca se mueve, no se pronuncian palabras. Esto es porque se suponía que Zazu debía decir "Su Majestad". *Cuando Simba y Mufasa ven el amanecer, se refieren al "lugar sombrío" como a su derecha. Como estaban frente al amanecer (este), eso significaría que cualquier cosa en el lado derecho estaría hacia el sur. Y sin embargo, Scar se refiere a él más tarde como el lugar "más allá de la frontera norte". *Durante la breve batalla de Simba con Nala, debería estar en clara desventaja ya que no tendría ninguna experiencia de lucha viviendo de los directores de "Hakuna Matata". *Después de que Zazu es arrastrado por las hienas, aparentemente alerta a Mufasa que Simba y Nala están en peligro y Mufasa acude al rescate en solo unos minutos, pero dado que Mufasa estaba en las Tierras del Orgullo, debería haberle llevado más tiempo conseguir el cementerio de elefantes. *Cuando Simba y Nala se vuelven a encontrar como leones adultos jóvenes, se les escucha ronroneando mientras frotan sus cabezas. La categoría de "Big Cats" (leones, tigres, panteras y leopardos) puede rugir, pero son biológicamente incapaces de ronronear. La categoría de "gatos menores" (incluidos los guepardos, leones de montaña, linces y más) puede ronronear, pero no pueden rugir debido a las diferencias biológicas en su anatomía. *Vemos a Simba rascar la mejilla de Shenzi, dejando cortes visibles, pero poco después, Shenzi se cura. *Cuando Nala se agacha en la hierba justo antes de que se abalanza sobre Pumba, sus ojos son verdes. Cuando ella está peleando con Simba, sus ojos son azules. *La cantidad de bigotes que cada león macho cambia de escena en escena, y en ocasiones los bigotes desaparecen por completo. Ninguna de las leonas en la película tiene bigotes, aunque obviamente en realidad las hembras tienen bigotes. *Cuando Scar comienza su discurso después de la muerte de Mufasa, se pueden distinguir nueve leonas adultas. Sin embargo, cuando las hienas comienzan a aparecer, de repente solo hay ocho. Lo mismo sucede cuando Simba regresa a Pride Rock. Al principio hay seis leonas, luego siete, luego seis otra vez, luego solo cinco, luego seis. *Las hormigas cortadoras de hojas, un Gopher y algunos osos hormigueros gigantes, todos nativos de las Américas, se muestran viviendo felices en África. (El Gopher debería haber sido una rata topo desnuda). *Durante la canción "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", el mono Zazu aparentemente está colgando de su cola. Los monos que cuelgan de la cola sólo se encuentran en América del Sur. *Los esqueletos de elefantes tendrían que venir de elefantes anormalmente grandes. Las hienas no podían pasar a través de la cavidad del tronco del cráneo de un elefante. *Rafiki, parece ser una especie de extraño híbrido mandrill-baboon. Tiene la cara colorida de un mandril, pero la cola larga y retorcida de un babuino (los mandriles tienen una cola muy corta). * Cuando Simba y Nala van a tener lugar a cada lado de Zazu para hacer que se enfrente alternativamente, Simba pasa frente a Zazu. Sin embargo, su reflejo detrás de la piscina se fusiona brevemente con el de Zazu en lugar de ocultarse como debería. *En el lanzamiento de la Edición Diamante 2011, las nubes hacia las que corre Simba a medida que desaparece el espíritu de su padre se eliminaron por error. Esto se corrigió en el lanzamiento de la Colección Signature 2017. 'Easter Eggs' *MICKEY OCULTO: (alrededor del minuto 46) Uno de los bichos que Timon saca de un agujero de buey durante Hakuna Matata lleva orejas de Mickey Mouse. Cuando Mufasa le cuenta a Simba acerca de los Grandes Reyes del Pasado, si miras las estrellas en el plano general, puedes ver a Mickey Mouse. *(alrededor del minuto 25) Al final de la escena en la que Mufasa le explica a Simba que las estrellas son reyes antiguos, podemos ver la constelación de Leo en el cielo. *La música de la pequeña canción que Timon interpreta para las hienas ("¡LUAU!") es una parodia de ritmo rápido de Aloha Chant, que se puede escuchar en Enchanted Tiki Room de Walt Disney en Disneyland. *Al final de la película, cuando Simba levanta la vista hacia las estrellas y escucha "Recordar", se puede distinguir a un león parado desde las estrellas, que representa el signo de la estrella de Mufasa. 'Controversias' *(Alrededor de 52 minutos) Ha habido rumores de que cuando Simba se derrumba en el acantilado después de hablar con Timon y Pumba sobre las estrellas, el polvo que vuela sobre el acantilado forma la palabra SEX. De hecho, forma las letras SFX, la abreviatura del equipo de efectos especiales que trabajó en esa parte de la película. El lanzamiento de la edición de platino de 2003 omite esta palabra para evitar la controversia. *A pesar de las reiteradas acusaciones de plagio de la serie de televisión de Tezuka Productions, Janguru taitei (1965), que apareció por primera vez en la década de 1960, Disney sostiene que todas las similitudes son una coincidencia. 'Versiones alternativas' *Esta película se reeditó en IMAX y en otros teatros de gran formato el 25 de diciembre de 2002. Se realizaron los siguientes cambios en la película para esta versión: -Esta película se abre con la tarjeta de título "The Lion King: Special Edition", después de Walt Logotipo de Disney Pictures. -La escena de la lección fue sustituida por una canción completamente nueva, "Morning Report", originalmente del espectáculo de escenario. -La animación de cocodrilos en la secuencia "I Just Can't Wait to be King" se repitió por completo. -La animación en algunas de las escenas regresó por el departamento de animación de limpieza por segunda vez, para corregir problemas tales como líneas vacilantes y detalles faltantes, que, aunque no eran muy perceptibles durante una proyección tradicional de 35 mm de la película, hubieran sido incómodo en una pantalla IMAX mucho más grande. Pequeños detalles, como los personajes que tenían rostros que eran demasiado pequeños para ser vistos en el original, también se agregaron rostros. -Las cascadas en la secuencia "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" Fueron mejoradas. -El lanzamiento de la Edición Platino 2003 omite la secuencia de créditos finales original y utiliza los créditos finales estáticos del relanzamiento IMAX / Edición Especial 2002. *Cuando la película fue lanzada en DVD en octubre de 2003, ofreció dos versiones de la película: la "Edición especial" (la reedición del IMAX de 2002) y la "Lanzamiento teatral original". El "Original Theatrical Release" es en realidad idéntico al 2002 IMAX / "Edición especial", excepto que se abre con la tarjeta conmemorativa a Frank Wells, siguiendo el logotipo de Walt Disney Pictures. La versión teatral original del DVD de la edición Platinum 2003 omite los logotipos de apertura y cierre azules de Walt Disney Pictures, y utiliza los mismos logotipos de apertura y cierre que el lanzamiento de IMAX / Edición especial 2002. Esto incluye la escena de la lección abalanzándose. La versión teatral original del DVD de la edición Platinum 2003 omite la secuencia de los créditos finales de desplazamiento original y utiliza una versión editada de los mismos créditos finales de la reedición de IMAX / Edición especial de 2002 que pretende ser los créditos finales de la versión teatral original. Todas las otras ediciones que se realizaron en la reedición de IMAX 2002 (la animación limpia, etc.) también están presentes en esta versión. *En la versión Diamond Edition 2011 y las versiones actuales, el logotipo original de Walt Disney Pictures de 1990 fue reemplazado por el logotipo actual de 2006 de Walt Disney Pictures. Estos cambios también se realizaron en la reedición en 3D, siguiendo el logotipo de Walt Disney Animation Studios inspirado en Steamboat Willie 2007. Galería lion_king_ver4_xlg.jpg lion_king_ver5_xlg.jpg lionking_147055371.jpg The Lion King.png 3._The_Lion_King_(1994)_(Platinum_Edition_2-Disc_DVD).jpg 306LionKing_1Sheet-2.jpg the-lion-king-a-quad-poster.jpg The-Lion-King-Mondo-Poster.jpg Ver también *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon & Pumbaa (serie de televisión) Referencias ar:الأسد الملك da:Løvernes Konge de:Der König der Löwen (1994) en:The Lion King fr:Le Roi Lion id:The Lion King it:Il re leone nl:De Leeuwenkoning pl:Król Lew (film 1994) pt-br:O Rei Leão ro:Regele Leu ru:Король Лев (мультфильм) sv:Lejonkungen zh:狮子王（1994年） Category: Películas Category: Clásicos de Disney Categoría:The Lion King Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar Categoría:Disney Renaissance